Demonic Chakra
by NarutoRamen2008
Summary: Naruto travels to Kumo during his two and a half year training trip and meets a very interesting girl. he begins to fall for her but he still has thoughts of another girl back home. he meets family and learns the meaning of feeling loved. NaruYugito Naru?
1. Chapter 1

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!! I do not own Mercedes-Benz either.

Alright guys! I'm officially pissed off at the lack of the Naruto/Yugito pairing so I decided to write my own. I know I have other stories still in progress and I am still working on them, but this was just bothering me a lot! I'm putting Altered Past, Changed Future on Hiatus for now until I sort out what I'm going to do with the story… Sorry for all readers of that story. It's way to hard to have three stories out, let alone four. This will be a slow updater so please don't freak out when there aren't frequent updates. I've still got two other stories that I'm going to actively updating. So, without further delay, my latest creation…

Demonic Chakra

Summary: Naruto is two years into his two and a half year training trip with Jiraiya when the duo travel to Kumogakure. Naruto meets a certain girl there and falls for her, but thoughts of a certain girl back in Konoha plague his mind too. What will he do? Naru/Yugito. Naru/? You'll find out…

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

A.N.: Some jutsu and Abilities taken from Naruto's Perverted Adventure. This story has nothing to do with Naruto's Perverted Adventure.

* * *

Chapter 1- Chance meeting…

On a path going through a thick forest, we find our hero with his perverted sensei, heading towards their next destination.

"Oi, Ero-sennin! Where are we going now?" asks Naruto. Naruto is no longer the short, little baka he once was. He has finally ditched the orange monstrosity he called a jumpsuit for a black jacket with a small amount of orange and black pants. On his head he wears his Konoha hitai-ate now attached to a long black cloth. His hair is longer now, exactly like the Yondaime's.

"Huh? Oh, we're going to Kumogakure." said Jiraiya. Said pervert is still the same and perverted as ever.

"Kumo? So that means that my training is almost over." said Naruto "I can't wait to get back home!"

"Hmm? You got something you want so see back there?" asked Jiraiya.

"You could say that…" said Naruto as his thoughts travel back to a certain girl he left back in Konoha. A blush beginning to form on his face. _'I can't wait to get back and see her! She's so perfect! The way she would smile at me drove me crazy! The color of her hair reminds me of…' _thought Naruto before his sensei interrupted his thoughts.

"I wish you would find yourself a girlfriend… I'm starting to wonder if you even like girls! All those girls in the other villages and you still haven't get laid!" shouts Jiraiya.

"I'm workin' on it!" yells Naruto back at his sensei.

"Well, work Harder!" retorts Jiraiya.

As they continue down the path, Naruto starts to become bored.

"Oi, Ero-sennin! Are we there yet, dattebayo? " asks Naruto.

"No." replies Jiraiya.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Some undermined amount of time later- near the gates of Kumogakure…

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes…"

"Are we… Wait! We're there?" asks Naruto.

"Yep. Look for your self, baka!" shouts Jiraiya, pointing at the gates to a large city.

Looking up from the road, he sees a gate with the symbol for Kumo on it. Two guards stand on either side, keeping watch. Behind the high wall, he sees a city with tall buildings, some of them reaching up into the clouds that give the village its name. on some of the shorter buildings, he sees long metal rods, sticking out from the peaks of the roofs.

"Wow!" shouts Naruto as he and his mentor walk up to the gates.

"Who goes there?" asks one of the guards.

"It is I! Charmer of women's hearts all across the lands! Writer of the critically acclaimed Icha Icha Series! The Legendary Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku! The Legendary Sannin, Jiryaiya-sama!!! And my apprentice Uzumaki Naruto." shouts Jiraiya before settling down when he said his student's name.

"Ah! Jiraiya-sama! Can I get your autograph?" asks the other guard as he pulls out a certain orange book and a pen.

"Oh! A fan! I guess I could." says Jiraiya as he grabs the book and puts his John Hancock on the cover.

"Stupid Ero-sennin…" grumbles Naruto.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama! You are free to enter the city now!" shouts the guard.

"Anything for a fan." replies Jiraiya as the two walk into the city.

After a few minutes of walking, the duo pass a ramen stand.

"Ramen…" said Naruto, a bit of drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Go ahead boy. I've got to go meet with the Raikage. Explore the city a little and I'll meet up with you later. Maybe something will catch your eye?" said Jiraiya with a perverted gleam in his eye.

"Ok Ero-sennin! See you later!" shouts Naruto as he heads toward the ramen stand.

"Have Fun!" shouts Jiraiya.

Reaching the stand, Naruto pulls back the curtain and enters. The smell of ramen hitting his nose full force. "Ah ramen…" says Naruto in a longing voice. Hopping up onto a stool, he waits for the owner to serve him.

"Hello there! What can I get you?" asks the ramen man.

"I'll take a bowl of miso ramen!" exclaims Naruto.

"Ok! I'll get right on it!" shouts the ramen man in joy in seeing that he's found another true ramen fanatic.

After placing his order, he takes a look around the small stand. He notices a few ninja in the stand, all enjoying their ramen. He then looks to his other side and sees a girl with blonde hair and a Kumo headband sitting next to him. Taking a better look at her he notices her beautiful face and curvy body. Her eyes are a dark shade of grey and had a very feline look to them. She's dressed in a tight fitting black and white shirt and a pair black Shinobi pants. Her long, blonde hair reaches down to the middle of her back. Looking at her face again, he notices that she must be around his age, if not a year older. Deciding that he wants to get to know the girl, he decides to introduce himself.

"Hey there, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" says Naruto with a grin.

"Huh?" says the girl absentmindedly. She was in pure shock that someone is actually trying to start a conversation with her. Usually people just yelled at her and called her demon, but this guy wasn't like the rest.

"Oh… my name is…" started the girl was cut off.

"Hey man! You really don't want to talk to her! She's a freak!" shouts a boy with dirty blond, spiky hair and dark blue, almost black eyes, that was around their age.

"What? A freak? She looks normal to me!" replies Naruto, somewhat confused.

"Yeah! She's a freak!" yells the boy once again.

"Oh! I get it! She's a freak in bed! Right?" asks Naruto.

'_But I'm still a virgin… This kid is denser then lead!' _thought the girl, a look of shock on her face.

"No, you fucking idiot! She's a freak! A demon! She'll eat your soul!" shouts the boy.

"Hey! Don't ever call her a demon! If I ever hear you call anyone a demon again, I'll **KILL YOU!!!!**" shouts Naruto as his eyes become red and his pupils turn into slits.

"AHHHH!!!!!!! You're one too! Go to hell demon!" shouts the boy as he grabs a kunai and makes a jab at Naruto. Seeing the boys sloppy movements, Naruto grabs the boys wrist and throws him out of the stand. Standing up out of his seat, he too leaves the stand followed by the customers and the girl, who want to see the fight.

"Who the hell do you think you are punk!" shouts Naruto. Fury burning in his eyes.

"I'll kill you!!!" shouts the boy as he begins another assault on Naruto. Easily dodging the boy who is now identified as a chuunin, Naruto delivers a punch to the boys gut, sending him flying.

"Give up now, or I'll really hurt you!" shouts Naruto.

"Never demon!!!" replies the boy. **"Raiton: Makuden no Jutsu!"(Lightning Release: Sheet Lightning Jutsu). **A thin sheet of lightning appears in front of the boy before launching towards Naruto, becoming longer and wider as the jutsu approaches.

"Shit!" curses Naruto as he jumps to avoid getting cut in half by the attack. "So this is the way you want to play? Huh? Well then, take this!" Performing a quick set of hand seals he prepares for two jutsu. **"Hijutsu: Inazuma no Jutsu!" (Secret Jutsu: Lightning Flash) **whispers Naruto before shouting, **"Raiton: Shiden no Jutsu!"(Lightning Realease: Purple Lightning Jutsu!).** A huge amount of chakra fills the air as the clouds above the city become even darker. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hits Naruto dead on. Everyone watching expects to see a burnt corpse on the ground, but after the flash disappears, a totally unharmed Naruto is standing there glowing a strange yellow. Swirling around him is a strange purple electricity, crackling and kicking up dirt where the bolts touch the ground. "**Kai!" **The bolts of purple lighting instantly freeze, only a faint buzzing and the crackling of the energy. All of a sudden the bolts of energy shoot off at amazing speed, arcing across the ground as they reach their target.

"**Fuuton: Houhi no Jutsu!"(Wind Release: Breaking Wind Jutsu) **shouts the boy. A powerful gust of wind come out of nowhere and forms a whirlwind around the boy, deflecting the lightning jutsu. "Hahahaha! Your weak jutsu can't break through my breaking wind barrier. Now take this!" **"Hijutsu: Hirameki no Jutsu!"(Secret Jutsu: Thunder Flash Jutsu) **The boy begins to glow an eerie yellow, similar to the way Naruto is. With a step, the boy disappears from sight, the sound of thunder echoes through the streets as the boy appears in front of Naruto. The yellow aurora gone. With a quick punch, Naruto is sent back nearly thirty feet.

'_What!!!! How is this possible! That's the precursor to the Inazuma no Jutsu! The Hirameki no Jutsu has been long abandoned in favor of the longer lasting effects of the Inazuma! What is this kid!!!' _thought Naruto."Ok! Time to fight fire with fire or well lightning." **"Hijutsu: Kiroi Senko Shunshin no Jutsu!" (Special Jutsu: Yellow Flash Body Flicker)** yells Naruto followed by a bright yellow flash and the afterimage of Naruto in his original position. With a second flash, Naruto is in front of the boy before he could blink. Grabbing the boy, Naruto puts him in a headlock before asking, "Who are you?"

"Isn't it common courtesy to state your name before asking another's?" said the boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Fuuha Shunrai."

"Fuuha?" said Naruto.

"Yeah Fuuha, Rough Seas." the boy now identified as Shunrai.

"Interesting… That can also mean wind and waves, right?" asks Naruto.

"Yeah, what about it?" asks Shunrai.

"That is also what Namikaze means." said Naruto.

"So what? My clan hasn't been associated with the "Namikaze" in over three hundred years! Our founder left that clan feeling that they were too weak, and founded the Fuuha. Now look! The Namikaze are dead and the Fuuha are still going strong!" shouts Shunrai.

"That's where you're wrong. The Namikaze are still around." said Naruto in a serious voice. "Well, at least one."

"What! I heard they mostly died around a hundred years ago, except for a few that managed to move to Konoha. The last one was said to have died about fifteen years ago." said Shunrai.

"Well, that part is true. The last known Namikaze died fifteen years ago. His name was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage." said Naruto. A look of shock spread across Shunrai's face.

"A Namikaze became Hokage! But the Namikaze were weak!" shouted Shunrai.

"The Namikaze came a long way since your founder left the clan. They created new, more powerful techniques in coordination with their Kekkei Genkai." stated Naruto.

"Ok, I believe you. But who is this last unknown Namikaze?" asks Shunrai.

"Me…" said Naruto. "The Son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wait! You're the last Namikaze?!?!" asks Shunrai

"Yep!!!" exclaims Naruto

"Oh… So I guess that means we're related or something?" said Shunrai.

"Yeah, I guess we are! It's funny that the first time I meet anyone I'm related to, I end up fighting them, dattebayo!" chuckled Naruto as he releases Shunrai from his grip. Extending his hand, he offers his newly found cousin a handshake. Grabbing Naruto's hand, Shunrai pulls his long lost relative into a hug.

"So, why were u trying to talk to the freak?" asks Shunrai.

"She seems like a nice girl! I don't know why you treat her so bad and call her a **demon…**?" said Naruto. His voice going deep when he says "demon".

"Well, she's not actually a demon, but she has something sealed inside of her." said Shunrai.

"Really? Like what?" asks Naruto, beginning to get where this conversation is going.

"She's got the Nibi inside of her. That's why you got to stay away from her! If that thing gets loose it'll kill you and eat your soul!" whispers Shunrai.

"Well then, she's perfect for me, dattebayo!" exclaims Naruto.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!?! Do you have a death wish or something?!?!" shouts Shunrai.

"Maybe, but I understand her pain…" says Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asks Shunrai. He begins to wonder what type of life his relative lived before coming to Kumo.

"I lived a harsh life and I really don't want to talk about it…" said Naruto.

"Why not?" asks Shunrai.

"I really don't feel like dragging up some very painful memories, so lets leave it at that." says Naruto with a forlorn look on his face.

"Fine…" said Shunrai. The sound of disappointment in his voice.

"How 'bout we go back over to that girl and you apologize to her?" asked Naruto even though it was more of an order.

"Alright…" said Shunrai as Naruto leads them over to the girl.

"Hey! Sorry about all that! I just couldn't stand the way Shunrai was treating you, so I decided to teach him a lesson, dattebayo!" said Naruto with a grin. "By the way, my name is Namikaze Naruto, the next Hokage!"

"It's ok… I get that all the time so it's no big deal. Oh, and my name is Nii Yugito!" said the girl. "Didn't you say your clan name was Uzumaki before?"

"Yeah I did. I recently found out that I was a Namikaze a little while ago, so I'm still not used to calling myself by that name." said Naruto.

"Well, you must be pretty strong to take on a Fuuha like that! They are one of the strongest clans in Kumo!" exclaims Yugito.

"Hehehe… I guess so, but I'm not strong enough." said Naruto.

"Sure you are! The only clan stronger than the Fuuha is the Tatsumaki (Waterspout). The Tatsumaki is the clan that the Godaime Raikage-sama is from! They originally came from Whirlpool country before Kumo took it over. The Raikage is said to be the grandson of the Daimyo of Whirlpool country, and his father was the Sandaime Raikage!" shouts Yugito.

"Wow! They sound really powerful!" said Naruto.

"Raikage-sama is the strongest!" exclaims Yugito.

"Hmm… how 'bout I treat you to a bowl of Ramen and you tell me a little bit about your self and Kumo?" asks Naruto.

"Ok! Sounds good!" says Yugito as she leads him back into the Ramen stand, leaving Shunrai standing there.

'_Geez! That baka! I was supposed to apologize and he goes and does all the talking! Then he leaves me here by myself, and doesn't even invite me! I'm his cousin for Christ's sake! He could have at least asked me if I wanted ramen too!' _mentally rants Shunrai as he walks back into the ramen stand to get some ramen…

End chapter 1...

* * *

Whew! Glad that's over! I needed some Naru/Yugito so I made some! lol! I also added Shunrai because I thought it would be interesting if Naruto met some family in Kumo, but he wont be the last of Naruto's family. Most of the jutsu I used were from Naruto's Perverted Adventure, so don't kill me. I'm not that creative and I like those jutsu! Also, the Raikage and the Tatsumaki clan will play a major part in the story. If you read Naruto's Perverted Adventure, you'll see the parallels. Reminder! This is not a prologue to NPA!!! It is it's own separate story from NPA but uses some ideas from NPA. Yugito, the Tatsumaki and the Fuuha will most likely show up in NPA but they will not be the same as portrayed in this story. They have never met in NPA! So Read and review! 'til next time! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"

* * *

_

Chapter 2- Getting Weirder and Weirder, Dattebayo!…

Raikage Tower…

Sitting at his desk in his office, we find the current Raikage, Tatsumaki Kouten, looking at an old picture. He is about thirty years old and has red spiky hair with blue-green eyes. He is dressed in his Raikage cloak with the standard Kumo jounin uniform on underneath it, just like his uncle used to wear his. The photo appears to be a family portrait. In the photo is a fourteen year old version of himself, his Kumo headband shining in the sun. next to him is his father dressed in his Raikage robes, underneath is a piece of old samurai armor with the symbol for the land of whirlpool emblazoned upon the front in red. Beside his father is a beautiful redheaded women with green eyes. Next to her with his arm around the woman was a tall, blond haired man with blue eyes. He is wearing a Konoha forehead protector and has a white cloak with red flames at the bottom, signifying that this man was the Hokage. Who was not in the picture was a certain white-haired man, that was at that time taking the picture. That man was the blond man's sensei. And that man had just walked into his office.

"Yo Kouten!!!!" shouts a certain white haired pervert we all know and love, Jiraiya!

"Hey Jiraiya-sama!" exclaims Kouten. "What are you doing here?!?!"

"Is it a sin to want to see my favorite Raikage?" asks Jiraiya.

"No, but you only show up when you want something." states Kouten.

"Nope! Just passing through with my latest student!" said Jiraiya.

"New student?!?! I thought that you weren't going to take another student after Minato-sama died?" asked Kouten.

"Ah well, I kinda changed my mind…" said Jiraiya while scratching the back of his head.

"So, who is this new student of yours? And where is he?" asks Kouten.

"His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and he is most likely stuffing his face with ramen right now." said Jiraiya, a grin on his face.

"N-n-namikaze U-u-uzumaki?!?!?!?!" stutters out the Raikage.

"That's his name, alright! That gaki is as troublesome as his old man was. Ya know?"

"I bet he is…" said Kouten.

the ramen stand…

"So let me get this strait, you fought Sabuku no Gaara, the Kazekage and won?!?!" shouts Yugito.

"Yep!" exclaims Naruto before realization strikes him. "Wait! Kazekage?!?!"

"Yeah, he was made Kazekage a few months ago. I thought you would have known?" said Yugito.

"Well, I've been out of the loop for a few years, always traveling around with Ero-sennin." said Naruto.

"Ero-sennin? Who's that?" asks Yugito.

As if on cue, a voice from behind them says, "Grrr….. Brat, what have I told you about calling me that!"

Turning around on their stools, Naruto, Yugito, and Shunrai come to face Jiraiya.

"So, Ero-sennin, what are you doing here?" asks Naruto.

"Baka! Stop calling me that! At least call me Jiraiya-sensei! I won't ask you to call me sama, but at least acknowledge me with some respect!" shouts Jiraiya. "Also, I said I would see you later after talking to the Raikage, and I'm done talking to him ,so here I am."

"Jiraiya-sama?!?!" shout Yugito and Shunrai.

"Hmm? Who are these two, Naruto?" asks Jiraiya.

"Oh, this is Nii Yugito" said Naruto while pointing to the girl, "and this is Fuuha Shunrai."

"Nice to meet you two!" said Jiraiya before whispering in Naruto's ear, "Hehe! Nice choice with the chick, Naruto! I think you learned something after all!"

"Shut up, Ero-sennin!" shouts Naruto as he blushes.

"Ah! A Fuuha!" exclaims Jiraiya. "I hear from the Raikage that you guys are the strongest clan in this village!"

"Hehe! I guess so, but I think that the Raikage's clan is much stronger than us." said Shunrai modestly as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I guess that the Tatsumaki would be considered the strongest because of the Raikage, but I heard that the Fuuha have a very interesting Bloodline ability." said Jiraiya as he glances at Naruto when he talks about the bloodline.

"How do you know about our bloodline?" asks Shunrai.

"I have my sources…" said Jiraiya. "It's a very interesting technique to be able to use lightning to enhance one's abilities."

"How did you know that's what our bloodline does? That's a clan secret that noone is supposed to know about!" exclaims Shunrai.

"Well, after training two people with similar abilities, it's not so hard to figure out what your bloodline does from the description of your appearance under it's influence." chuckled Jiraiya.

"Huh???" question Shunrai and Yugito.

"Well, I trained this knucklehead and his baka of a father!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

"You trained the Yondaime Hokage?!?!" shouts Shunrai.

"Hehe! Yep!" said Jiraiya before turning on Naruto. "And what have I told you about telling others about who your father is?!?! You already have enough people after you, so you don't need his enemies after your ass!"

"Well, what was I supposed to say, "Oh hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I have the same bloodline as you but I have no connection to you clan?""

"What do you mean the same bloodline?!" shouts Jiraiya as he sits down.

"It's definitely a version of the early Kiroi Senko, before the introduction of the Inazuma no jutsu and the Kiori Senko Shunshin. He still uses the Hirameki no jutsu, which was described in that scroll that was from my dad. The Namikaze hasn't used the Hirameki for over three hundred years, after the founder of the Fuuha clan left." stated Naruto.

"Hmm… this is very interesting…" said Jiraiya. "But are you right about it?"

"Yes, he is!" shouted Shunrai. "The Fuuha indeed left the Namikaze clan about three hundred years ago."

"Very interesting…" thought Jiraiya out loud. "Shunrai, right?"

"Hai!"

"I want you to come with me to the Raikage Tower to discuss this further with the Raikage." said Jiraiya in a serious tone. '_This complicates things a little… if this is really true, the cloud council could actually lay claim to Naruto since he not only has one living relative, but a whole entire clan living here. I hope Kouten knows what to do…'_

"Ok Jiraiya-sama!" said Shunrai.

"Naruto, why don't you stay here and keep this young lady company." ordered Jiraiya.

"Grrr…. Ero-sennin! Why can't I go if it has to do with my family?!?!" asks Naruto.

"Because I don't want you to go and cause a big scene when I talk to the Raikage. Plus, I don't want the village council getting word of this, ok?"

"Ok Ero-sennin."

"Good. Now lets go Shunrai!" said Jiraiya as the two jump up onto a roof and disappear, leaving Naruto and Yugito alone.

"So, now what do you want to do?" asks Yugito.

"Hmm… I've got a few ideas!" said Naruto as he eyes Yugito with his wandering, perverted eye.

End Chapter 2.….

* * *

A lot of bad shit happened to me and I really don't feel like talking about it. Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait! I'm also mourning the death of Jiraiya so that effected what I wanted to write in some of my other stories. Til next time! Ja Ne! 


End file.
